Don't Foreget Me
by DOESNTLIKEBRACES
Summary: Your moving said a ten year Paul? Asking his best friend Zoey Rogers. Yeah but in coming back said ZOEY
1. Leaving

Hey readers it me DOESNTLIKEBRACES. Well this is my second story. My first story was High School Life for May, and I got some really nice reviews from some readers and thats was nice of them. Keep them coming. Well enough of my first story heres my second story Don't Foreget Me.

Zoey's p.o.v

Your moving said a ten year Paul? Asking his best friend Zoey Rogers.

Yeah I said.

To where said my other friend May?

New York I said in a whishper hoping nobody heard me.

What! said everyone.

But that all the way across the country said Gary.

I know I said.

Guys lets not focus on the negative, let focus on the positive said my other friend Misty.

Misty right guys, so when are you leaving Zoey asked my friend Ash.

I looked at all of them not wanting to see their expressions. Well their gonna find out anyway. So here it goes. This weekend I said.

May and Misty started crying, Ash and Gary looked like they were going to cry, and Paul just walked away.

I went to go look for Paul. When I found him he was under a blossom tree in the park. As I got closer I could tell he was crying. So I did the only thing I new that would work. I gave him a big hug.

He hesitated for a second but huged me back.

Paul its okay please stop crying I said to him.

But im going to miss you alot and I dont want you to leave he said crying again.

Paul im not going to be gone forever, im coming back I said.

Okay but why are you leaving so early I mean there are alot of stuff we still have to do and...

Paul stop I cut him off and looked him dead in the eyes.

Paul I don't know why we are leaving early and I know there are alot of stuff we still have to do and its not my fault that...

I was cut off by Paul kissing me. It was my first kiss so when we pulled away I was blushing.

Paul... was all I could say.

Zoey I don't want you to leave, because I like you alot and I if you leave then... I dont know I just dont want you to leave.

That did it I cried and hugged him tighter.

Ohh Paul... im going to miss you so much I said crying.

Normal p.o.v. Sunday Evening

Five kids were standing around with Zoey waiting for her to leave.

Guys these last few days have been awsome and its time to end. But before it ends I want to give you guys something said Zoey.

Ohh Zoey you didnt have to do this said May.

But I insist you guys, lets say it something to remember me by said Zoey,

For May I got you a new bandana and it's red your favorite color.

Zoey this is so nice of you I love it said May hugging Zoey.

Gary your gift was kind of hard to find, but I got you wrist and head band. It's purple your favorite color.

Man Zoey this is cool he said Gary also hugging Zoey.

Misty you alway say you wanted some supenders. So I went to alot of stores to find you some and I did so here. I couldn't find any in yellow but I did in black.

Zoey you are the coolest friend ever do you know that said Misty also hugging Zoey.

For Ash I got you a new hat in blue and green you favorite colors. Along with three cuponds to Subway.

Zoey this is the nices thing anybody has ever done for me said Ash giving Zoey a big hug.

Paul your always asking us do you know what time is it. So I thought the best thing to get you was a watch and thats what I did. Its black your favorite color.

Zoey this is awsome. How much did it coast you asked Paul while hugging Zoey?

Well Zoey since you gave presents we are gonna give you presents said Misty.

Guys you didn't have to do that said Zoey.

But Zoey we insist said May.

Alright go ahead said Zoey.

Well these are from all of us said Gary handing her a photo frame.

It was a picture of all of them on their first day of kindergarden. They were standing next to each other with their arms around each other. May was standing next to Gary. Gary was next to Misty. Misty was next to Ash. Ash was next to next to Zoey, and Zoey was next to to Paul.

Zoey had tears coming down here cheeks.

Along with this said May handing her a boxs.

Inside was a bracelet with all their names on it.

That did it Zoey was crying hard.

Zoey... said Paul.

Zoey looked at him and saw what was in his hand.

This is from me said Paul.

What is it said Zoey?

You have to open it to find out said Paul.

When she opened it inside was a locket. In the locket was the same picture from kindergarden, but it was just the two of them sitting under a tree with Zoey's head on Paul's sholder. On the back ingraved ''Best Friends Forever''.

Now Zoey was crying harder than ever.

You g-guys are the b-best f-friends anybody could ever want said Zoey giving them a hug.

Zoey its time to go yelled Zoey's mom.

At those words everyone was crying.

Zoey come on we have to go said her mom.

Well guys I have to go said Zoey.

One by one they all gave Zoey a hug good-bye. When Zoey got to Paul she gave him the biggest one of all.

Bye Zoey we'll miss you alot they said to Zoey.

Guys im not going to be gone forever i'll be back so I guess its good-bye for now said Zoey.

Zoey! yelled her mom a third time.

Well guys I have to go so good-bye for now said Zoey.

They walked Zoey to the car and watched it drive off in the distance. They waved until the car was out of site. As the car was no longer in site they all thought the same thing. They just lost a peice of the group. But Paul thought that he lost a peice of his heart.

To Be Continued... 


	2. Five Years Later

Hey readers sorry I haven't been updating my two stories because i've had so much stuff to do like homework and vollyball practice. But now that its the weekend I can update my stories so heres one of them chapyer two to Dont Forget Me.

Normal p.o.v.

Alright class today we are going to have two new student coming to our class said Mr. Brawlmen.

More new students we just got one like a mouth ago said Gary.

There coming from all the way from New York. So if they says some words that may sound weird then that because they will have and acent so be nice said Mr. Brawlmen looking at Paul.

Paul roled his eyes.

Are they boys or girls said May.

I dont know said Mr. Brawlmen.

I hope there girls said Gary.

Well I hope they are boys said May.

Gary glared at Mays direction.

Whatever gendar they are we will treat them with respect said Mr. Brawlmen.

At that moment Dr. Anderson (the principal) came in.

Dr. Anderson hello welcome to my class. What can I do you for said Mr. Brawlmen?

Oh nothing David, just here to let you now that I have the new student here said Dr. Anderson.

Oh thank you. Okay class remember what I told you class about what I told you do. Dont make fun of them and be nice. Especially you Paul said Mr. Brawlmen.

Okay then well ladies said Dr. Anderson.

Alright girls said Gary being total random.

Two girls walked in one girl had blueish-green hair that was in a ponytail. She was wearing a light green tank-top with blue swirls all over it. Blue shorts and ear rings in her. Along with blue and green nikes on. The other girl had scarlet hair that goes alittle past her shoulder. She was wearing a purple shoulder cut shirt with a black spagettii on the side were its cut with black hearts all over it. Black mini short and two belts around her waits. She also had earing at the top and bottom of her ears, along with a nose ring.

All the boys were going gaga over the two new students.

Paul was looking at the scarlet haired girl. She looked familier, a little to familier. He knows he seen her before but were.

Hey Gary does the girl with the scarlet hair looked familier to you asked Paul?

Gary looked at the girl with scarlet hair and thinks the same thing as Paul. Yeah a little...she kind of reminds me of...Zoey said Gary.

Noway man she moved to New York said Paul thinkng of what he just said.

Well im not going to keep this from the class any longer. Will you two ladies tell us you names please said Mr. Brawlmen?

Marina said the girl with the blueish-green hair.

Hello Marina its nice to have you in my class, and what about you young lady. It seems that you already have alot of admiers said Mr. Brawlmen looking at all the guys staring at the girl with scarlet hair.

Well heres the moment of trueth thouth Paul.

Zoey said the girl.

Paul was about to fall out if his chair when she said her name, but he caught himself. All these years of waiting for his bestfriend to come back is finally happening. He never got the chance to tell her what he wanted five years ago. But now heres his chance, but he got to do it quick because some of these guys might try and steal her away especially ... no not him he has a rep to keep. But he might try I mean Zoey is freakin hot man.

Hello Zoey welcome to my class. You may both sit in the last row fourth chairs said .

Both Marina and Zoey walked to the last row and sat down and Mr. Brawlmen begain the lesson today.

Paul kept looking at Zoey the whole lesson still couldn't believe that his best friend has returned.

Mysterious person p.o.v.

That girl Zoey is going to make it hard for Paul to be my boyfriend now that shes back.

I though it was easier when she left and now she back. But now shes man this is gonna kill me to say this but hot. On top of that she getting more attention then I am getting.

Nobody ever gets more attention then me. This means war. You may have had Pauls heart five year ago but now im gonna have it. So you better what watch your back Zoey Rogers because Paul Johnson is mine.

To Be Continued... 


End file.
